


Hoi! I'm Temmie!!

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Big Brother Papyrus, Big Sans, Flirty Sans, Freeform, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Inspired By Undertale, Other, Reader Is Not Frisk, Sad Papyrus, Shopping, Underswap Papyrus, Undertail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you go to the Tem shop….ever notice something “off” about the shop keeper?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoi! I'm Temmie!!

**Author's Note:**

> http://shymitzi.tumblr.com/  
> thats my tumblr, follow if you want lol  
> I don't know why I made this lol it started out as a joke between me and a friend

* * *

“Hoi, I’m…….Temmie! And welcome to the Tem shop! I am the Shop keeper may I help you?”

You look around and noticed that the shop appears to be in a deserted area. You think about turning around, but you really need supplies.

“You look like you need some something for that wound on your leg. Come, come. I have something for you right here”

You approach the Stand carefully, never taking your eyes off temmie. She had such a wide and unnatural smile plastered to her face. It kind of made your stomach turn. You glanced down at the items on the stand and noticed that everything looked strange. You look behind temmie and notice that there is an odd red stain on the wall.

“Oh are you in the need of anything specific? If not, I can make a few suggestions”

You watch as temmie rubbed her paws together. Her Grin getting ever wider. You get a bad feeling in the pit of your stomach and notice that no one is appears to be around. You decide that you should probably move on and find a different shop. One that was less creepy. You wave your hands and take a few steps back.

“Where are you going? I thought you wanted supplies? Please don’t go, I’m trying to pay for college”

You notice that temmies grin was gone and she was now staring at you deeply. You take a few more steps back and turn to leave. 

“WAIT! PLEASE COME BACK!”

Before you could respond, you suddenly feel a sharp pain in the back in the head as you fall to the floor. You appeared to have been struck by something. you look around with your blurry vision and notice that someone is standing over you.

“Tsk, tsk. Oh silly, you really should have bought something. Now look where we are. Gawd, this is going to be such a pain to clean up”

You look up at the figure, who you can now see is temmie. You start to quiver in fear as you see the bent and bloody steel baseball bat. You look over and notice that temmies grin is back.

“Oh and by the way…i’m Bob”

Everything goes dark as you felt yourself take one last blow to the head.

* * *

“Hoi, I’m…….Temmie! And welcome to the Tem shop”


End file.
